


sophomore x year

by sukaira



Series: hxh but it's a coming-of-age movie [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, Tags to be added, lots of corny tropes and cliches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukaira/pseuds/sukaira
Summary: The sequel to freshman x year, my first ever Hunter x Hunter story. A coming-of-age disney original style story based around the romance and discovery of the iconic four fitness from Hxh.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: hxh but it's a coming-of-age movie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767382
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	sophomore x year

**Author's Note:**

> imagine me uploading a chapter when it WASNT 3am. lol, impossible.  
> i decided i couldn’t wait to start this so i did lolol
> 
> this chapter is from leorio’s point of view!
> 
> also, there’s a song that loosely inspired this chapter called “Telepathy” by Egg.   
> you can listen to that if you want to! (it’s a v good song, i quite enjoy it)

_ Gooood mooorning Yorknew City! _

_ Rise and shine, riiise and shiiine. _

Leorio awoke to the same old radio station that always broke his sleep, rubbing his eyes before he opened them to the morning light shining through his slightly open curtains. He turned on his side and fumbled for his glasses off the bedside table.

_ Don’t forget your sunscreen on this August day—it’s gonna be another hot one! _

He threw his feet off the side of the bed, putting on his slippers and making his way towards the bathroom to prepare for the day ahead.

Today was more than just the first day of his Junior year. In fact, that was probably the least of his concerns. There was a much bigger problem in his mind, actually.

He ruffled the gel into his towel-dried hair and started to button his shirt up.

He had a small skip in his walk as he finished getting ready, grabbing the poster he had made weeks before in preparation for today.

He swung his keys around his finger as he took a bite of the apple he’d grabbed off the table before he walked out of the house and took long strolls to his car.

Checking his hair one last time in the rearview mirror, he was off to the first day of school. Woohoo, how exciting.

Although he had been preparing for his Junior year for as long as he could remember—as it is the most important year for his transcript to get into med school—all he could think about was his plans for the morning passing period, which he’d only had since the end of May. 

Today he would finally ask out the man he had been in love with since the second grade, Kurapika Kurta. They’d had a very awkward encounter in the janitor’s closet of a hospital last May and sort of confessed their feelings for each other and made out while sitting on top of the cabinets where they keep the bedpans.  _ Very  _ romantic, right? 

Well, not exactly. 

Kurapika, actually, made that very clear to Leorio and refused to become his boyfriend in that context. He said it wasn’t “classy” or something. It was stupid, in Leorio’s opinion, but his opinion rarely won. He would have asked sooner than 3 months following the event, but he left for an internship that same weekend— and there was no way he was asking Kurapika out from 50 miles out of town. 

So, needless-to-say, he planned to ask out Kurapika today. And he was determined to make it perfect.

_ It has to be perfect. _ He thought as he eyed the poster in his backseat from the rearview.

His internal monologue shut off as he redirected his attention to the white-haired boy strolling towards his car with his hands shoved in his pockets. 

“Hey, loser.” Killua said, opening the passenger side door and shuffling his bag around into the floorboards.

“Tough talk for someone who needs a ride from their cool upperclassmen friend this semester.” Leorio eyed him over his glasses.

“Touché, old man… touché.”

“That’s it—outta the car!” He shoved the other boy towards the door.

“Nooo—I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Killua said between laughter.

“You will be when you have to walk to school.” Leorio let go and they both settled back into their seats again as he took to the road.

“What’s with this?” The pale boy reached into the back and grabbed the poster, turning it to where he could read the words.

_ Pika, of all the fish in the sea, I’m so glad you swam to me. Whale you go out with me? _

“That’s my poster to ask Pika out today. What do you think?” He said it with zero hesitation—actually, he almost sounded  **_proud._ **

Killua burst out laughing, met with confused glances of the other boy. “What? What’s funny? I don’t understand.”

Blue eyes widened and his laughter changed to concern. “Wait, you’re  _ serious?  _ Oh, no. Um—I mean— oh, wow! It’s...really..something.” It was hard to hide the subtext in his voice.

“You don’t like it?” Leorio looked truly shocked.

“Well...I never said that.” His voice went super high pitched. The taller male glared at him for a second. “Ok, fine. This is the cringiest thing I have  _ ever _ seen, Leorio, you can’t ask him out like this.”

“What?! Why not?”

“I just told you. Cringey. Gross. Embarrassing.” Killua blinked at him.

“Whatever. I think it’s great, and Kurapika will love it.” He refocused on the road as they approached the school.

Killua didn’t budge at all, staring at the man in the driver's seat with his mouth agape. He couldn’t  _ believe _ this man was serious. Then again, if he  _ didn’t  _ stop him, it would be much more entertaining. “Ok.. If you say so.” He said finally, gathering his stuff off the floor of the car and opening the door. “Good luck with…” His blue eyes met the horrid poster once more. “That.” He finished, with disgust.

Leorio rolled his eyes as he collected his stuff and made his way through the familiar school halls. He rolled the poster up and shoved it behind his back as Kurapika came into view. “Hey, Pika!” He called to the blonde.

“Leorio!” His beautiful smile was revealed as he looked up from his phone. “Hey— did you look at my schedule? I sent it to you but—“

“Yea, I did— but we can talk about that later!” Leorio said quickly, his hands starting to sweat holding the poster. “I actually have a question for you..”

“Oh. What’s that?” The blonde looked back at his phone and typed something out quickly. Leorio pulled one hand from behind his back to push Kurapika’s phone down and get him to pay attention to him.

“Ok— so remember the moment we shared—“ Before he could finish, applause erupted down the hall, taking both of their attention away from the conversation.

“What in the world is happening?” Kurapika stood on his toes to see above the crowd and saw a couple hugging, one holding a poster. “Homecoming proposals, already? It’s the first day!” He scoffed. “And with a poster, too. What a tacky way to ask someone out, don’t you think?”

Leorio’s eyes widened and a blush crept up his face. His grip clenched on the poster behind his back as the noise in the halls finally died down.

“Oh, sorry. What did you want to ask me?” The shorter male looked back up at him.

“I—um… Nothing. It was...nothing.” He averted his eyes from the other and his posture stiffened.

“Okay.” The bell rang, telling them it was 5 minutes before the first class began. “Well, send me your schedule! See you later.” He called as he started to walk away.

Leorio faked a smile and waited for the blonde to turn the corner, before crumpling the poster up and shoving it in the nearest trash can.

**In chat: Killua and Leorio**

**L:** As much as I hate to admit it…

**L:** You were right.

**K:** yeah, ofc i was

**K:** your ideas always suck

**K:** but THIS?

**K:** you never fail to impress me

**K:** with your failures, i mean

**L:** Ok, ok—just help me!

**K:** fine

**K:** bring kurapika to this address tonight at 6pm

**_[Killua sent an attachment]_ **

**L:** What? Tonight?

**L:** I’ve got a student council meeting!

**K:** student council?

**K:** you didn’t want to be in that to begin with.

**L:** You’re right, but it looks good at college apps

**K:** do you want kurapika to go out with you or not?

**L:** Fine.

**L:** I’ll be there.

**K:** good

**K:** oh

**K:** and one more thing

**L:** ???

**K:** make sure to look your best ;)

Leorio grumbled and shoved his phone back into his pocket.

The day went on without a hitch. The four of them had their usual lunch period together, which was nice. Familiar.

It was great to finally see them all again. The internship had been hell, even with their group chat keeping them in contact. It was hard to be away from the people he loved—though he’d never admit that to them.

_ Well…  _ He thought as his glance shifted to the blonde smiling beside him. He’d never admit it to  _ most _ of them.

Six o’clock came all too slow but all too quickly at the same time. He had no idea what Killua had planned or what he was going to have to do to pay him back for these plans.

Before he knew it, he was pulling up to the address Killua had sent him with Kurapika in the passenger, and his heart had never beat faster or harder in his life.

_ What the hell is this place? _ He thought to himself. He must have shown it on his face because Kurapika started to look suspicious. “Are we...lost?”

“Oh, um.. n-no. This is the place.” He said with no assurance in his voice at all, double checking the address one last time as he rushed to the other side of the car to open Kurapika’s door for him.

Kurapika smiled a little as he stepped out of the other’s car. As he stood, his black slacks and white button-down that only slightly peaked out from the matching black suit jacket was revealed. He looked incredible, even if he didn’t have too much fancy attire to speak for in his closet. Leorio stared for a little too long, before grabbing Kurapika’s hand and guiding him towards a grassy hill.

As they walked up the hill towards the location Killua described, Leorio couldn’t help but worry what he may have planned and what lies over the hill. He probably should have asked Killua for more information but it’s too late now. He’s committed. And Kurapika CANNOT know this wasn’t his doing. 

As they crossed over the last of the grassy fields, the horizon blinded them for a moment, but as their eyes adjusted to the orange blaze at the faded end of a mostly purple sky, he saw the set up Killua had left for them. 

A white gazebo framed with lattice and vines held a nicely set table surrounded by two chairs. Soft music played on a stereo set up in the back of the gazebo and two covered plates sat on the table. A yellow and red flower arrangement sat in the center of the table and lights wrapped around the poles of the gazebo illuminated it all.

Leorio quickly wiped the shocked look off of his face and eyed the other. Kurapika’s eyes gleamed and the shock on his face resolved into a soft and subtle smile.

“What’s all this?” The blonde circled the table, running his hand across the white table cloth in awe. 

“Well...” The taller male grabbed Kurapika’s hand, picking up a flower from the arrangement with the other hand and offering it to him. “I wanted to do something special for you...”

“Leorio...” His smile grew a bit and he put the rose in the other’s jacket pocket. “I didn’t know you could be so thoughtful.” The joking words hit like a dagger in Leorio’s heart, but he laughed a little anyways.

Right as the idea crossed his mind, the dark haired boy reached behind him and turned the soft music up, bowing a bit in front of the blonde and putting a hand out. “May I have this dance?”

“Ooh, when did you get possessed by a prince?” He smiled up at him as he took his other hand and pulled him close, slightly aggressively. They started swaying slowly to the music. 

“I have my moments...” Leorio moved in a little closer, and the blonde let out a soft chuckle as he stared into intense brown eyes. He held onto that moment, saving it in the back of his mind where he knew it would live rent-free. Just then, Kurapika placed his head on the other’s chest and inhaled his scent.

Leorio had it all wrong before.  _ This _ was perfect. No poster could ever compare to this perfect moment. He wished he could freeze time and hold Kurapika in his embrace for a while longer. Nothing could be better. Who knew that Killua had such a romantic side to him? Either way, Leorio had him to thank for all of this.

A few moments passed before he decided to speak again. “Do you want to maybe, sit and eat?”

Kurapika nodded and pulled away, smiling at the taller male as he pulled the seat out. They sat and lifted the covering off of the food on the table, revealing a beautifully plated dinner.

“So...why are we really here?” Kurapika pried, knowing the answer and only wanting to get it out of Leorio sooner.

“Oh..” Blush filled his face faster than he could come up with the words he needed to respond. “I—um...”

“Pika...” He opened his eyes and looked up into the eyes of the other, grabbing his hands from across the table. “You mean the world to me. I have never met someone who could make me feel the way you do— you are incredibly smart, wonderfully sweet, funnier than anyone else—not to mention, wildly attractive.”

The blush now spread to Kurapika and he looked away, but Leorio lifted his chin back up to meet his glance again.

“You are all encompassing of my mind, 24/7. It’s insane. You have me smiling like a total idiot when you’re on my mind.”

“Is that why you look like that?” Kurapika poked.

Leorio squinted at him. “Mm, yes, there’s that timeless humor—thank you for your very helpful, and not at all hurtful, input.”

The blonde laughed, the same adorable laugh that made Leorio’s heart do flips. He stared at the other for too long, simply admiring the way his eyes shimmered in the lights. “Ok, ok, I’m sorry. Continue.” Kurapika said, waking him from the trance.

“Right... I guess the point I’m trying to make is that I am nothing without you. You make me want to be everything I’ve ever dreamed of— you convince me that I can. I absolutely adore you. All this to say... Kurapika, will you be my boyfriend?” He almost choked on the words, despite having rehearsed them in his head a million times before this. As he spoke the last sentence, the sun had nearly set completely and fairy lights illuminated the gazebo around them.

“Yes… I will.” Kurapika couldn’t contain his smile anymore. He nearly knocked the flower arrangement down as he jumped across the table to the other, their lips meeting for the first time since the awkward closet encounter. 

Leorio’s eyes widened at this but he soon melted into it, his arms wrapping around the others neck and into his hair. 

“It’s about time you finally asked...” The blonde hummed.

The taller male pulled back and gave him a look of pure frustration. “Hey!”

That look quickly shifted into more laughter between the two.

  
  


—

Later that night...

**In chat: Killua and Leorio**

**L:** This night couldn’t have gone better, Killua.

**L:** Thank you so much.

**K:** eh, don’t worry about it. just glad you two can finally quit dancing around your feelings.

**L:** Right. 

**L:** When are you gonna stop doing that with gon?

**K:** i...

**K:** have no idea what you’re talking about. :)

**L:** Uh huh.

**L:** Hey, where’d you learn all this romance shit anyways?

**K:** alluka really likes romcoms

**K:** no idea where she got that interest in our family

**K:** but i watch them with her. 

**L:** Aww. 

**L:** Gross

**K:** right like you weren’t SOBBING when we watched that romcom at the movie night last year.

**L:** Hey

**L:** Shut up

**K:** bahahah

**L:** Goodnight >:(

**K:** goodnight, love bird #1

**L:** :P

  
  


**In chat: killua and gon**

**K:** goodnight, gon.

**G:** goodnight killua! :)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!
> 
> just before writing this, i FINALLY finished hunter x hunter and i neeeeed to feel valid again so if anyone wants to rant about hunter x hunter to me, PLEASE do. i’m begging you. 
> 
> (seriously, i’ve been playing kingdom of predators from the soundtrack on LOOP all week. help me lolol)
> 
> comments, kudos, and bookmarks are so appreciated!!! also, feel free to DM me (or just follow me if you wanna) on instagram at _sukaira  
> again, thank you!!! :)


End file.
